This invention relates in general to heating and cooling systems for buildings and, in particular, to a control system for a solar-assisted heat pump heating and cooling system.
Widespread use of solar-assisted heat pumps, solar powered chillers, heat-of-earth heat pumps, and other developing heating and cooling systems will depend upon their demonstrated cost effectiveness, reliability, and ease of operation. The control systems designed for these devices will influence cost effectiveness through their effects on first cost, maintenance cost, and system operating efficiency. System reliability and ease of operation are also directly related to control system design. Consequently, the development of low cost, reliable controls is an important aspect of the development of new building heating and cooling systems.